1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automatic feeding devices for animals, and more particularly to a device for feeding cats and which is specifically adapted for activation by a cat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic feeding devices for animals have been well known in the prior art. Such devices are usually designed for use by certain types of animals and in given situations. The primary purpose of such devices is to permit feeding of animals without the need for a person to be present each time. For example, some devices have operated to dispense a certain amount of feed at predetermined time intervals. Others act simply to protect the food from adverse weather or the like until the animal takes the food. The present invention is particularly adapted for permitting a cat to activate the dispensing of its food when desired, while being so configured as to prevent certain other types of animals, such as dogs, from being able to operate the device and obtain the food.
In U.S. Pat. No. 110,015, issued to Daniels on Dec. 13, 1810, there is described a Feed Trough intended to limit the amount of feed dispensed to a horse or similar animal. The Daniels device includes a wedge-shaped feed bin having a bottom discharge directed to the trough. A back panel of the bin is hinged at its top to permit the panel to be moved backwardly, opening the bottom discharge and releasing feed to the trough. A spring or other biasing device normally maintains the back panel in a position closing the bottom discharge. In operation, a horse or the like will move the back panel backwards and feed is dispersed into the trough for eating. A similar animal feeding device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,551, issued to McAnly on Mar. 30, 1954. The McAnly device includes a vertically-movable board at the bottom of a feed bin and above a feed trough. A feeding animal will lift the board with its tongue, releasing more feed to the trough.
An automatic animal feeder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,200, issued to Shay on Nov. 25, 1980. The Shay device operates electronically to dispense a predetermined amount of feed into a tray accessible to an animal. A timer is used to cause dispensing of the feed at selected time intervals.
An animal training food dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,608, issued to Snitz on Sept. 7, 1965. This device includes a food container with a bottom discharge opening and a pivoted closure at the opening. An animal may lift a lever mounted to the outside of the Snitz device to pivot the closure and release a unit of food. The device is intended as a means for training an animal to perform a given task, such as moving the outside lever. A more complicated trained animal feeder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,044, issued to Breland on June 18, 1957. This device dispenses a disc of different colors onto a support, and a trained animal will respond according to the animal's training regarding the color of the disc. Feed is then given to the animal as a reward for the animal's response.
In U.S. Pat. No. 434,806, issued to Reed on Aug. 19, 1890, there is described a feed trough which is operable remotely. The Reed device includes storage bins having pivoted barriers closing off the bottom discharge opening. A wire or the like is attached to a lever operating the barriers, and pulling of the wire from a remote location releases the lever and the weight of the feed forces the barrier to pivot and discharge the feed to a lower feed trough. A similar animal feeder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,152, issued to Meyer on June 11, 1985. The Meyer device includes a cylindrical receptacle mounted horizontally below a feed bin. The receptacle has a longitudinal slot to permit feed to enter the cylinder. The cylinder is then rotatable to discharge feed from within the cylinder, while retaining feed within the bin. The device is operable by a person rotating an outside handle connected with the cylinder.